User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Guidelines & Archives Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. I respond on my own talk page, I don't like chasing down conversations across multiple pages. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII News Archiving the talk page again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Leaving town Monday, I will return the following week. I intend to not have my computer with me, and will be unavailable to answer your questions.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm back.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:38, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I will be out of town from 06/27 to 07/03. I don't know if I'll have the opportunity or inclination to do anything here or be available to address any issues. If I am unavailable, please talk to NecrusIV or Raniero R.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've returned home. Hope those of you in the States enjoyed their Independence Day. I know I did.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Vault 42 Got a little plan for a Vault on the outskirts of NCR territory, as in right on the edge of their 'sphere of influence'. Little Vault that remains semi-active, though damaged due to years of wear-and-tear and at risk of falling apart due to wastelander-vault resident tensions after wastelanders entered the vault around 2214. Naturally, I'll expand upon the story once I, quite obviously, get your permision to start the page. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Why does it need to be a vault, as opposed to some other kind of shelter or bunker?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Because I'd rather it like to be a Vault, if that were alright. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::They're a bit of a rare commodity, so to speak. What's going to make your Vault 42 special? What was or is its experiment?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::An intentionally defective nuclear core that slowly begins to leak radiation throughout the Vault, though the radiation leak is contained mostly. Turns some of the Vault into a haven for Ghouls, Feral and otherwise. It's built under a small, pre-war town also, which is used as a squatters camp for those wastelanders who can't get in. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 19:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 19:40, November 18, 2014 (UTC) China Could I make a page on China? I'm asking for permission instead of simply making it, Since it does play a big role in the events that lead to the Great War, and I intend to make sure its set out with some sense of focus on what actually happend outside of fanon, and what is canon, so that its an easy set-up. CarthAntilles (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I think there's some content on-site regarding China, make sure to include it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Copy that, I'll get to work then. CarthAntilles (talk) 19:03, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The DIA I was wondering if I could make a page on the DIA, the Defense Intelligence Agency? I'm interested in fleshing out the Agency, since the faction only played minor roles in Canon, with a brief mention in Point Lookout, but a possible host of Fanon could be based around the DIA. CarthAntilles (talk) 18:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll make the page when my internet settles, because like Science, BT seems to have settled for a rather damaging service, so I'll make the page once everything is working fine. CarthAntilles (talk) 10:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Vault 42 Page Deletion Due to an awful BT server DNS problem, I'll have to ask for you to delete the page so I can start it all over again. This frustration is maximized by the fact that I can no longer access Youtube either. Ah, British Telecom, screwing it's customers over and rubbing that fact in our faces since the 1990s. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Review this for me Hey OP, could you review The Fighting 33rd for me and put any kind of issues you find in the talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 14:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :No I can't do that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:11, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Changing My Email Address Is there any possible way to go about doing this, or is it just stuck on a single Email account for eternity or, at least, the foreseeable future? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:09, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the email tab in your preferences and change it there.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Couple of New Pages to upload A new town called Bordy with an Enclave Unit in it, though this unit left in 2241 with no further referance to it, including a article on the descendant of a Pre-War American General, Isaac McKarter, also made a page on Anderson McKarter, one on a Colonel Bartmoore, one on a Doctor Monroe. So I've got some good stuff to upload from Word to the Wiki, all I need is the approval for the Enclave stuff and I think Its all good, since the Enclave unit isn't referanced any further.-CarthAntilles (talk) 18:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Is all their fancy tech policed up after them? No power armor left in a closet or crate of plasma rifles that fell off the vertibird or whatever? Are you certain there's nothing objectionable about the characters?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:03, December 12, 2014 (UTC) More of my old crap that needs deletion Hey OP, I've been looking through my old pages and noticed that Bob's Wreckers is basically an incompleted article, as I have no intention of completing this page I ask that it is deleted, I'll handle the red links. CaptainCain (talk) 15:12, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey OP, do you know of anyway to disable the visual editor and go back to the old one? add me on MySpace! (talk) 08:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the editing tab in preferences, there's a pull down menu for your preferred editor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks OP add me on MySpace! (talk) 21:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Robot Characters Hello OP, due to a new article I just made, named H.E.C.T.O.R and the fact that he's a sentient mister Gutsy I guess I ought to have asked if that requires admin approval due to the rules mentioning androids and other intelligent non-humans as needing such. So is he okay? CaptainCain (talk) 12:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Seems ok. Should probably have a story for how it became self aware.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :ok, thanks OP. CaptainCain (talk) 15:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Moving in Hello Captaincain told me to talk to you if I wanted to move some of my content from Roleplaying Wiki to here to show the style in which I make things I make, Mainly http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Lachlan_Hoffmann and http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Military_Base but I am not sure if they conflict with the rules like the high tech equipment rule but I hope since Lachlan is in the Enclave it wont be a problem Spocklan116 03:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :On the contrary, Enclave is problematic. Prefer not to approve Enclave stuff, since there are a lot of people clamoring to have Enclave and Brotherhood here. If I approved all the requests for that stuff that have been submitted our fanon's version of the wasteland would be mostly power armor, vertibirds, and energy weapons by volume. The best I can do for you is if you want to make Phoenix Base a defunct facility, perhaps because the troops closed it down and moved to the Capital Wasteland when Autumn's group passed by (pushing the article's timeline back).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC We could use you in chat right now. CaptainCain (talk) 01:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was out for much of the day. I'm not typically available at the drop of a hat.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry, we were just having a discussion on the canon policy with a user from the RP wiki. He doesn't care for it but whatever. He doesn't intend to join and thus another wasted effort. CaptainCain (talk) 04:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Very understandable. If you talk to him again, I would appreciate it if you could direct him to the other Fallout fanons linked on our front page, perhaps he can find what he's looking for on one of them.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Trust me OP I will. CaptainCain (talk) 15:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Massive Strip Mine/labor camp idea Hey OP, first off congrats on 10,000 edits! Secondly I've had this idea and I just want you to let me know what you think and I'm probably going to need clearence for a few aspect of it. Anyway, basically this place is located in Tamaulipas as for a name, the mine is run by the remnants of a pre-war company that use it to mine silver thus giving themselves more commercial and monetary value and something to trade for the protection provided by the local communities, range securtiy organizations (i.e the two cattleman's associations Florida was planning and the Bureau of Range Security and Regulation on my half). In turn these communities and organizations use the mine as a place where they send hard core criminals, murderers, rustlers etc. The mine itself is rather large and has alot of pre-war mining equipment in various states of repair and working. With most being completely stripped of parts to keep the few they have in working condition going. Thus they have three old mining trucks running and a single bucket excavator working, but most of the labor is done purely by human hands with the help of some pack animals. I'm completely willing to cut the machinery should you see fit. Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 22:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :That all seems fine. Keeping a massive centuries old bucket excavator fueled and in working order must surely be burdensome however, keep that in mind.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I will, do you suppose there would be any way that they could transport oil into Tamaulipas from Texas or is that a bit too unreasonable? Perhaps the British would be willing to sell them some oil from their turf. CaptainCain (talk) 00:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, a caravan of barrels carried on brahmin from The Oilfields would make for additional, potentially interesting content. Could be a job for the Salt Clan.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, so the Salt Clan could transport the oil down south to the Mine and in return they get a couple crates of silver bars. Sound good to you? CaptainCain (talk) 02:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Certainly. Perhaps a group in Tamaulipas is well suited to providing security for the Mexican leg of the journey?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like something the Executive Solutions mercs would handle, alright OP I'll write this in when I make the article and I'll let you read over the part about the Salt Clan and see what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 21:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Heart of Hell Hey OP is there an issue with Heart of Hell? Perhaps its too graphic or obscene? Get back to me or T on this as this is a group effort. CaptainCain (talk) 02:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. It's a kneejerk reaction to being reminded of the Perpetuals and the Boise Brotherhood.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:21, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The P.B.G Hello Oval I am the P.B.G, Captain Cain suggested that I contacted you since I am interested in joining the Wiki I have an idea for a pirate group located along the south coast of North America and the Caribbean, located around Florida, the Blood Dragon Clan. I am currently doing some fanon reading on the area to develop some ideas --The P.B.G (talk) 23:09, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Pirates are fine, don't get absurd with their equipment or capabilities in general.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Recent 33rd edits and changes Hey OP, I've made a number of edits and rewrites on The Fighting 33rd and have done my best to explain the 33rd and its capabilites more in depth as to make them more canon friendly. Could you whenever you have the time review the page for me and just make me aware of any issues that you've picked up on? As for the Devil's Brigade, I intend to work on them next once the 33rd has had its name cleared. CaptainCain (talk) 02:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Fort Brown Adoption Hey OP I noticed Fort Brown is sitting unfinished and because its essentially apart of the Tamaulipas region (or at least related to it) I'd like to adopt it. Before you ask, I can assure you that there will be no circumventing of the rules or massive geographical shifts. So may I adopt it? CaptainCain (talk) 16:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes but don't change the author's original concept or content, build off of what is already present.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I intend to OP. CaptainCain (talk) 21:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) OP, code red. CaptainCain (talk) 03:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Whoever posted that The sons of the beastlord page is clearly a troll. He reposted it, yet again. CaptainCain (talk) 13:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) New Contest Hey OP, mind putting an annuncement up in the community messages to help draw attention to the new contest? CaptainCain (talk) 16:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Vault 7 Hello, I'm new, but know a lot about fallout, and need permission for a vault, my vault is in Seattle and I've decided on the number 7, I want its social experiments to be based on the idea of prototype cryogenics, the idea of the potential of a ghoul, super mutant, or human to emerge from the cryo-tubes, and mental degradation in some subjects, but the potential of intelligent super mutants do to the absence of the radiation or air borne FEV that is thought to interfere with the mental development that can acure in super mutants, and for the subjects that became ghouls had radiation leaked in there cryo-tubes, subjects that remained human were the controlled group, but subjects from all groups had mental damage or degradation from the freezing process, a select few lived and spread across the north west wastelands. Dante W. Grimm (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a bit confused. Do you mean that there are some kind of Pre-War super mutants in some of these tubes?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :They were exposed to the FEV while in cryo sleep, when they wake they may or may not have lived through the process. :Dante W. Grimm (talk) 22:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :There's already an FEV vault and a Cryogenics Vault. With so few vaults in circulation, we should strive to do more than This Vault+That Vault for experiments. Also, I don't know if you know, but whatever you're doing with that font is quite a mess to look at in edit mode.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) What about a vault without medical personnel? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC)' :Sorry to have kept you waiting. That sounds fine, does this include the absence of Auto-Docs?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I don't mean to steal DWG's thunder; it's up to him, in fact, the no medical staff or Auto-Doc vault can be another number or Dante can use another number for his vault etc. However, I haven't finished my pages yet so... I won't be working on any vault any time soon. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC)' Devil's Brigade Rewrite Hey OP, thought I'd just let you know that I'm currently rewriting the Devil's Brigade. Part of that rewrite is a move to Texas, due to their need for oil and my plan to do away with the oil field they control, do you suppose they could trade with the towns of The Oilfields, it would sorta be along the same lines as the Salvatores and Enclave traded in fallout 2, it'd all be sort of under the table dealings. This is again along the lines of what was done with Mesa Plata. This is my suggestion, let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 14:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Fix the Over The Top issues while you're at it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm still here, despite my lack of activity. I've been busy. Hope everything's going well here!-Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 22:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I hope it is as well!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Archives Hey OP, I've noticed that my talk page is becoming rather long and I'd rather not have to scroll through dozens of old conversations just to get to the latest stuff is there a rule concerning talk page archives? I ask because the conversations I've had usually involve the planning of articles, factions, co-labs and son with other users. Perhaps I could simply delete some of them. Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Could post your talk page to a blog and link it to the top of your talk page, as I have done. I think others have used a Sandbox as a talk archive.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Samuel Perez-Permian Basin stuff Hey OP, the character I'm working on currently; Samuel Perez has recently involved the town of Mesa of the Permian Basin and I intend to have a brief cameo from Ephrem Salt but I figure I ought to get your consent to use your character and to have you sign off on what I'm writing. Basically, Samuel is part of a cattle drive from Uvalde, Texas to a buyer in Petroleum. However halfway there they are assailed by a small party of tribals, who kill most of the people who were moving with the drive and take most of the cattle. Samuel and a few survivors then make their way to the nearest settlment which happens to Mesa. There they again repel an attack from the tribals with the help of the townfolk, after which Ephrem Salt, fearing that his trade routes will be threatened by the surge in activity from the tribals decides to gather together some men to hit the tribals, perhaps they are led by some minor member of the Salt Clan? Either way thats about the extent of your content in samuel story and I'd thought I'd just let you know about my using of your material, please let me know of any sort of issues you find. CaptainCain (talk) 20:32, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine. Ephrem isn't a front lines type, he'd send out some Roughnecks, likely under Enos Wells.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay I thought I'd just let you know that this guy likely wouldn't walk away from this, thought that might be imprtant. CaptainCain (talk) 01:50, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::How about have him limp away, so to speak.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alright, I'll rewrite that section. CaptainCain (talk) 13:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) acceptable losses Hey OP, remember a while back you said nerve gas would be cool as long as it wasn't too genocide-y? How does old 'watered down' howitzer shells sound? i'm thinking in this case they came from an old army armory, in a special chem-war section. The materials have degraded over time to the point where they can really only kill within a two block radius for 8 shells or so. The group i plan have them has a good amount of shells, but only fire about 8 or so a day, due to low members, causing them to move to a diffrent location. I figure some of the shells wont even work either, varying some of the kill power. Please let me know when possible Walrus king (talk) 00:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I honestly have no memory of saying that. I'm a bit leery of the kind of firepower you're suggesting.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) It was when undead hero was making the BRIT, and Was trying to think of something they could make, and i suggested nerve gas, which you mistook for a request on it's usage in articles. That's besides the point however, As the shells aren't at war-levels. Honeatly, they probably aren't on war-game levels, with some shells not detonating and others spreading toxic death around. Whatever concerns i can address to the issue please let me know, unless you are against the concept altogether. the boi Walrus (talk) 05:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Pope Names I figured I would consult you on this, in the near future there will be some pope characters that will be appearing on the wiki. My question is would you mind if we simply named them, for example: Pius I, Urban IV or John Paul. Typical papal names? Or would you prefer that we put down the names they had prior to their naming as Pope? This is probably a dumb question but I'd rather be safe than sorry. CaptainCain (talk) 00:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :You can go with papal names, but don't put "Pope" in the article title.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) CC, may I add in? A good old fashion wasteland name, instead of historic Biblical names, I think, would be really original... It's a wasteland in Popeland to. Silly one-word names like Boltz I, Werp IV, Slick III, etc. One guy named, Pope "A Pope named Jesus, the 1st & Only". :P Just a funny thought, although this is not at all my conversation. But if you read this, thank you :] '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC)' :Ha! I like it Musie, I'll make sure to incorporate a few Popes with more wasteland friendly names. If you have any other ideas, feel free to message me directly. CaptainCain (talk) 17:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Front Page Maybe its just my browser but the front page is empty. CaptainCain (talk) 18:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :So it is, but the last edit that I can see is my own from February. Maybe it's an issue with wikia? I can't really investigate further just now.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Klansmen Confederacy vs. the Royaume As my adopted faction (the Klansmen Confederacy) begins to grow, I can see it coming into conflict with yours (the Royaume), possibly for trade reasons since the Klansmen Confederacy has xenophobia, a stranglehold on the Mississippi River, and southern ambitions. I could see this leading to some kind of Cold War by the 2280s between the two. What would you think of that? :I don't know what to think. I'm not really interested in writing at this time.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Editing on Pre-War nations articles I'd like to do what I did with the USA page, and and on to some of the Pre-War nations that have been made, though they tend to vary in quality and some lack images; the Ireland page, instead of using its flag, uses a image of the country itself, in contrast with the other articles, and the Xin Zealand page has a flag which looks mildly rushed, and I could re-do to a better quality, whilst also elaborating on the invasion; perhaps a British expeditionary force sent to aid them in battles in New Zealand before they were driven from New Zealand? By now, it should be apparent my preferance is on Pre-War articles and elaboration, so I'm hoping you'll allow me to conduct such edits to the articles. CarthAntilles (talk) 16:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome to improve on the images.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Would I be allowed to also expand upon the Article itself? CarthAntilles (talk) 22:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::The idea you mentioned sounded as if it would conflict with canon.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I will still adhere to canon whilst expanding upon the articles, as I have attempted with previous articles CarthAntilles (talk) 08:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you understand why a British Expeditionary Force in the far east might not be canon friendly? Also, this is unrelated to your query but I notice you're having the same difficulty understanding the colon formatting thing as CaptainCain did. I wrote some instructions on how that works that can be found here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm still unsure on the colon system, and I'll assume thats a no on editing the articles. I'll simply move on to different ideas. CarthAntilles (talk) 17:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) United Kingdom Would I be able to make a page on the United Kingdom? I feel it has potential, and I'm hoping also that I'll be allowed to update the images on the Ireland page and on the New Zealand page, replacing the Ireland one with the Irish flag, and the New Zealand one with the New Zealand flag. I'm still unsure if I'm allowed to run edits on the pre-war nation pages, but I'm hoping I'm still able to make pages about the Europe-Middle East War that was rampant in the 2050's. CarthAntilles (talk) 12:04, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :We don't have much UK content at this time, seems unnecessary. I also reviewed the case of New Zealand, and figured that a single user determining the course of an entire nation, with no real supporting articles, didn't really jive with the wiki. Nations really should be hub pages for their appropriate content, with perhaps an emerging post-apocalyptic history drawn from the articles made by the community.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Very well, I'm unsure what to do then. Pretty limited for choice here, but hey-ho, I'll just edit the articles I still have. Also, I'm kind of glad you deleted the New Zealand page, since it was somewhat out of place, not sure why but it felt that way. CarthAntilles (talk) 17:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Resource Wars battles Would I be allowed to make pages about battles fought during the resource wars and European-Middle Eastern war? CarthAntilles (talk) 08:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Let's keep things post-apocalyptic, please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Still nice to have some Pre-War pages. CarthAntilles (talk) 15:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) If I may interject, Perhaps you could continue your improvements upon some of Wattos old pages? If OP doesn't like that idea than perhaps you could return to your Salem, Oregon setting? Just suggestions, or you could do as everyone on here has done at least once and make a page in the Boise area. CaptainCain (talk) 23:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Pages for nicknames/terms? I know there's a page for Comancheros and that is a term. I was wondering if I could also do this to a term I want to commonly be used for the NCR in Mexico: Carpetbagger. Like the term used after the American Civil War, it would be used to describe New Californian citizens who moved south for economic opportunity. I would go into more detail in the page and list famous carpetbaggers, carpetbaggers social impact, economic impact on Cali and Mexico, etc. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' :Sounds alright.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) refined iron fraternal relatives Hey OP, is ex-brotherhood characters okay if they don't have any fancy/crazy/dumb tech? the boi Walrus (talk) 00:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. Don't go overboard on their expertise either.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Bet the boi Walrus (talk) 00:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Picture Captions in Infoboxes Hey OP I was wondering if you knew how to put captions underneath photos in infoboxes, Dagnirion seemed to have figured it out with The Aerie but I can't seem to, does the photo need to be aligned in a certain manner? Does it need a certain size? Get back to me when you can. CaptainCain (talk) 02:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Are you using the thumbnail format? Otherwise a caption is going to appear as hovertext.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah I'm using the thumbnail formatting, is that my issue, or does the picture just need to be aligned in a certain manner? CaptainCain (talk) 10:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Good to hear. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Fusileros Fonseca Hey OP, I dunno if you recall this from last summer but me, walrus and FB had invited you to participate in a co-lab on a group of adventuring mercs in Tamaulipas. Anyway we're basically at a halt with the page, but I'm just wondering if you'd like to pitch in a character. CaptainCain (talk) 13:39, July 5, 2015 (UTC) If something comes to mind, perhaps.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Royaume Progress It's me Justinian, I have done a major edition, to my Article of Arthur Casson. I would like your permission to make the settlement that Arthur creates for his Barony to be on the Mississippi River.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 23:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, be sure to take a look at Baton Rouge, as they would be a factor for any town on the Mississippi.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:00, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I have started writing the article about my Barony and would like your permission to put an inland port at that Location.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 21:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :A port is fine.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Could you add my character to the Peerages on the Royaume page? I have also chosen a coat of arms for my nobility, but I am not good at editing and putting photos on a page. So could you do help me with that. I have a link to the coat of arms, I wish to use. here is the link:http://www.clker.com/cliparts/5/1/3/9/1206577606485470631slikkie_christian_shield_1.svg Thank You. Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 04:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I have just uploaded the Coat of Arms that i wish to use, it is listed under chi.png, and if we could possibly talk in chat, that would be good. Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 06:30, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Alizee Alike minds think great. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Independent Texas Republic Sorry OP I didn't mean to supercede your authority and so on, just thought he had made enough progress that the tags were no longer necessary, but I guess not. CaptainCain (talk) 20:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Finishing Delgato de Santa and Harland Ross Hey, OP, I plan to finish Harland and Delgato this summer. I have outlines but I row on a crew team, work, and plan summer trips for my ROTC unit--not trying to evoke pity but these are my excuses. I have looked at when I can upload and while it's not definitive as to which days I can, the point is I will upload throughout this month and next on those two articles and finish them by the end of August. So if you could reframe from deleting them, I would appreciate it so much. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC)' :Cool.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Biwwy Hello there!, I'd like to see if i could make a character the son of Biwwy? Thank you for your time. ShadowNara (talk) 23:33, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi there ShadowNara, I'm CaptainCain another admin on this site. Biwwy is a canon character and thus making a child of his would violate our sight rules. I recommend you read them. CaptainCain (talk) 00:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::No descendants of canon characters. Besides Biwwy is a child in Fallout 3 and our timeline goes to 2281. Unless the premise was that Biwwy had a kid immediately after leaving Little Lamplight and the article was about an infant, I don't see how that would have worked.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Categories Is it possible to remove categories from articles.. I added one and i thiught it was something else. Weebs (talk) 15:33, July 9, 2015 (UTC) OP i was allowed to take the tags of the ITR right? Weebs (talk) 19:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Adoptive Articles Hey OP I put Erica up for adoption, since you offered to give her up before. CaptainCain (talk) 03:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Timeline When Fallout 4 drops, If its set later than 2281 (i couldn't tell from the canon wiki), does that mean article timelines would need updating, if they lasted to this date? the boi Walrus (talk) 00:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it will be an issue. From what I've read/seen Fallout 4 takes place in the same year as Fallout 3.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:45, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat In chat wanna join? Weebs (talk) 17:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) New Category I've made two radio station articles (and I'm planning on at least one more) and just doing a quick search, there's about six or so others. Since there's more than a few articles related to radio-related things, and of the already existing categories only really 'sites' or 'locations' kind of works, would it be worth making a new category for radio stations? The smallest category I could find, Caravan Companies, had nine for comparison. Dagnirion (talk) 23:23, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:28, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool. Is that something I can do, or is that something only admins can do? I don't want to play around with the little category thing on the bottom of pages and accidentally mess something up, lol Dagnirion (talk) 20:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I added it for you, is that what you had in mind?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That was exactly it. You're the best! Dagnirion (talk) 18:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat I am in the chat wanna join? Weebs (talk) 01:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Please stop posting these invitations to ongoing chats, they'll clutter my talk page. Thank you.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:03, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Oh ok sorry Weebs (talk) 02:26, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I think I should make you aware, as per Viva's request I have restored the Elysians its a temporary setup and I'm going to be monitoring the page closely, however I don't intend to tolerate or allow anything he tried to do last summer. CaptainCain (talk) 22:15, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm back. Also, what did I do last summer? I thought I was gone longer than that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Polling Hey OP, I have no idea how to setup a poll for the contest. Is there a template or was it all coding? CaptainCain (talk) 14:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :instructions.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Make sure to vote for the howitzer contest. CaptainCain (talk) 11:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Barataria Bay Hey OP, I'm wondering if the Royaume has any presence in Barataria bay. I ask because very soon I'm intending on making the bay a hot bed of pirate activity. Its a place where pirates, smugglers, slavers, and crooked Rafters can hide out from privateers and James St. Just. Kinda like a Hole-In-The-Wall for pirates. There are a few scattered villages and docks where pirate ships can unload any stolen cargo and the crews can get a drink and a woman. I thought I'd pitch this idea to you on account of the bays close proximity to the Royaume and its various fiefs, baronies and so on. CaptainCain (talk) 15:16, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :A small barony on LA Highway 23 or 3235 wouldn't be inappropriate.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:18, July 27, 2015 :(UTC) :Picture Totugua and you'll have an idea of what this place is like. CaptainCain (talk) 16:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Chat please MongoosePirate (talk) 17:21, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I've said this before, please do not invite me to ongoing chats. If I'm on my computer, on this site, I can see if a chat is ongoing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Let You Know About This... Hey OP, you remember that joke/troll character that I made over on the RP wiki? It kinda blew up and caused a whole host of drama that has led to my leaving of the RP wiki. At any rate here is where it becomes a bit more of a group issue, I'm not saying this is going to happen but there was a mention of a flame war, and seeing as Eden is royally pissed this might just happen, or it'll probably all blow over. On another issue is there is a great deal of typecasting about the users on this wiki and its making us all look bad, basically it revolves around our dictatorial rules, now this may not seem like much but Eden is pretty well known and liked on the canon wiki, basically this could hurt any new users who want to join the wiki. At any rate sorry to bother you with this personal mixup but it seems to have crossed wiki lines and due to some of my actions seems to have driven a wedge between our two wikis. Thought I'd let you know. CaptainCain (talk) 21:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Super.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hey screw them if they can't take a joke, fuck em I say. Its not like the canon wiki steers too many folks our way. The TL link is a tiny button that most users have probably never seen. Captain Cain you can't have pissed them off any more than I ever had, damn facists. Homosursussus (talk) 03:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Possible Sock Puppeting So, weebs, whom I've recently told to leave the wiki, may or may not be sock puppeting with another account under Generik gamer. They're both named Luke, and both seem to have conversations virtually at the same time. Not to mention the shared interests and a variety of other reasons that point to sock puppeting. Below is the chat they were both in, notice how they responded basically on top of one another's response. Either way I've banned him for sock puppeting. CaptainCain (talk) 02:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *Weebsthe commutron on the pip boy *yeah anyways *6:33Generik GamerHoly hell thats a OP vault *6:33Weebsnot finished *6:33Walrus kingthink i finally finished Balnca *6:33MongoosePirateThat place was the exile of a dissatisfied wiki member *6:33Walrus kingBlanca *6:33Weebswars with the legion, vertibirds tanks *brb *6:33Generik GamerIt has howitzers for Gods sake *6:34Weebsand aa guns *brb *Weebs has left the chat. * Critique Mind looking over my article here and telling me what you think? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not really into writing critiques, but I'll try to get around to reading your article.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'm aborting it. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Apology I am very sorry for the issue with the mutant category. Several ghouls were already part of the mutants category, so I seized on that and tried to add the rest. I promise next time I will be more careful. MongoosePirate (talk) 20:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a big deal. The incentive to spam categories is now gone, so it's not likely to happen again. Except by way of vandalism, and that's also something that's easy to deal with.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:06, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Frost I just realized that one of the NCR Rangers endings has the Rangers dying to the last man at Hoover Dam. Does this mean that Frost must die during or before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam? If so, I'll edit his article accordingly. Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 08:08, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Don't know what page you're talking about. There's no canon ending for New Vegas available yet, and our rules say that our current canon is before the second battle for Hoover Dam, so you shouldn't mention that battle at all.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Rules Hey what's up? I'm a new user on this wiki at least, and I sesrched the wiki for a "rule guide" or something for a bit until giving up. Do you have anything like that?-Sapphire Lad (talk) 09:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :There's the rules which is accessible by way of a link on the top of the front page of the wiki. I assume that's what you're referring to.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Minneapolis Hey, I noticed you had a faction in Minneapolis. I'm looking to create my own (in Edina), and I thought we could work out some trading stuff for a backstory.--Sapphire Lad (talk) 06:42, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :What do you have in mind?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Key West Could there be a Royaume representative living in Key West? MongoosePirate (talk) 14:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :What do you have in mind?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Since Key West and the Big Easy are important trade partners, maybe the Royaume would have an ambassador living there? MongoosePirate (talk) 15:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Question about Hubology Regarding our Hubologist characters, in particular Patricia Featherstone, I was curious what your head-canon explanation of their survival is after the disaster at San Fran? --MerchantofDeath (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :You can't really "decapitation strike" an organized religion with a published religious text. Hubology is in the vein of Scientology, which is basically pay-for-pray/salvation, so the spaceship was probably just filled with the richest members. There is explicitly a huge stockpile of money the Hubologists have hidden away, which was not present in FO2 for the Chosen One to steal. There's a Hubologist church in the NCR capital, so it's not unreasonable to assume there could be more further south in the main territories. There's plenty left to reform the church.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC)